Une lettre
by lisounette
Summary: Ecrire une lettre pour tout remettre en odre. Un souvenir, de la haine? Attention spoilers tome 7.


Bonjours tout le monde, bien venu, c'est mon deuxième one shot, il se passe à la fin du tome 7 mais avant l'épilogue.

ça fesait longtemps que je voulais le mettre, après l'avoir relu une cinquentaine de fois, modifiés au moins vingt fois, je me suis enfin décidée. Donc voilà, je vous laisse découvrire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

note: on m'a dit que je devrais préciser de prévoir une boite de klenex! Donc voilà. En fait je pensais pas que ça pourait faire pleurer!

* * *

A

A

A

À vous mon professeur de potions.

A

A

Dès la première fois où vous avez croisé mon regard dans la grande salle, j'ai senti que vous me haïssiez. Je vous l'ai rendu du mieux possible. J'ai passé sept ans à vous haïr, et à me demander pourquoi vous me haïssiez ou m'inventant des raisons. Sept ans de haine mutuelle, à ne pas pouvoir dire pourquoi. Sauf peut-être la dernière année, je pensais avoir une vraie raison de vous haïr. Mais là encore je me trompais. Maintenant j'ai compris, maintenant vous êtes parti. Vous m'avez tout révélé avant de mourir. Peut-être était-ce pour soulager votre conscience. Vous aviez aimé ma mère mais elle a choisi un autre. Pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêché de supplier le seigneur des ténèbres de ne pas la tuer, mais elle est morte il y a seize ans, il n'a pas hésité à le faire. Vous deviez vraiment l'aimer alors qu'elle avait trompé votre cœur. Je comprends ce que vous avez du ressentir lorsqu'elle est parti. De la culpabilité, de la haine, un besoin de vengeance. Lorsque vous avez croisé mes deux yeux vert pour la première fois, toutes les émotions et les sentiments que vous aviez du enfouir au cours de dix longues années ont du resurgir d'un coup. J'ai les mêmes yeux que ma mère. Seulement elle n'est plus là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez tant haï. Pendant sept ans j'ai du vous faire ressentir la culpabilité. A chaque fois que vous croisiez mon regard, vous la voyait ou plutôt son souvenir venait vous hanter et vous rappeler. Oui j'aurai pu être votre fis. Mais je suis le fils de votre pire ennemi et je lui ressemble beaucoup. Ce qui ne devait pas être sans vous insupporter un peu plus. Vous aviez une raison de plus de me haïr. Vous l'avez haï et je suis son portrait craché. Je vous détestait, mais plus maintenant, je ne peu plus, je n'ai plus de raison, je n'en n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Même en sachant que vous auriez pu être mon père, le dégoût ne me viens pas, mais l'admiration plutôt. Pendant sept années, vous m'avez protégé, tel un père l'aurait fait. Pourtant, seul le dédain paraissait lorsque je vous adressais la parole. Jusqu'au bout vous avez été là à veiller sur moi, sans que je le sache. Vous êtes mort pour moi. Alors haine ou amour d'un père qui n'est pas ? Grâce à vous j'ai tué celui qui vous l'a enlevé. Mais vous n'étiez plus là pour le voir. Lorsque je repense au peu de regret qu'il a éprouvé en vous tuant. Il vous à tuez, sans une once de gêne, et pourtant il se trompait, il n'avez pas de raison de vous tuez. Mais qu'est ce que ça peu pouvait lui faire à lui ? Rien ! Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir su vous protéger alors que vous l'avez fait à plusieurs reprises. Je me sens coupable que vous ne soyez plus là, de ne pas pouvoir vous dire merci. Un simple mot et pourtant si dure à prononcer.Alors maintenant je vous le dis, merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, en espérant que d'où vous êtes vous l'entendrait. Mais vous n'avez pas de regret à avoir, grâce à vous, j'ai pu la vengé, c'est ce que vous vouliez. Vous m'avez guidé jusqu'au bout sans que je ne le sache, c'est vous qui m'avez révélé la réalité. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Et la dernière image que vous avez vu sont mes yeux, deux yeux verts, ses yeux, son souvenir. Vous l'aurez vu une dernière fois.

A

Harry James Potter, (fils de votre ennemi_)_

A

* * *

Voili, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide pour la suite. A+

* * *


End file.
